Be Together Already!
by Aqua-panda
Summary: It's been a few months since Goodbye Earth and Single Town has been quiet since then until one of the people from Cathy's past comes and becomes a temporary member of the MBC, that's when all havoc comes and feelings arise between the four. Especially since the MBC might lose a member..permanently.
1. Chapter 1

BE TOGETHER ALREADY!

Summary: Its been a few months since Goodbye Earth and the team is just doing normal everyday things, well if busting aliens is normal, but one day one of the people from Cathy's past arrive in curtesy of , having to join the team. With the newcomer, she immediately spies some matchmaking to do, but knowing the Monster Buster Club, there's definitely going to be extraterrestrial activity involve as well as almost losing a teammate?!

_

"Ugh, this is so boring, no aliens to bust," Danny groaned as he lied on the couch, throwing his homework to the table. Chris looked up from his work.

"Well you can't exactly expect a surprise to pop up everyday, Danny," the navy blue haired boy said as he put away his school work finished with it.

"Exactly, it's also the best time to catch up with all the work we missed ever since that virus incident," Sam added as she twirled her pen flipping a page from her workbook.

"You guys need any help?" The Rhapsodian said grinning as she jumped around the room.

"What I need is food," Danny said dropping his pen to the ground as he shifted to a comfortable position.

"You have to admit it's been an eventful year," Chris commented, "first meeting Cathy, then defeating aliens with all these adventures," as he flipped another page.

"You're acting as though we are all gonna change," Sam said looking up to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever The Danny is too awesome to be changed," Danny said letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Change?" Cathy asked confused.

"You know, personality change? Physical change?" Sam said turning to her alien friend who blinked back.

"In Rhapsodia, our tentacles grow longer or we get more spots or lines, is that what you guys mean?' Cathy asked the trio who looked back.

"Not really..." Chris said.

"But that doesn't matter cause we will all still be friends, no matter what," Sam said as she put away her books, finally done.

"Everyone guess what?' said coming into the clubhouse.

"What is it ?" Sam asked, standing up from the chair.

"Some aliens to bust?" Danny asked sitting up, feeling excitement bubble through him.

"Actually, Cathy," said turning to his granddaughter, "guess who's here."

"Don't tell me it's mind reading boy,' Danny said groaning.

"No wait," Cathy said her blue eyes wide as Danny turned to look at her with a huh look.

stepped away and there stood a girl with black hair and brown eyes waving sheepishly.

"Oh no way!" Cathy screamed delighted as she ran up to the girl in the garden.

"Who's that?" Danny asked .

"Is she Rhapsodian too, ?" Sam asked the elderly Rhapsodian.

"The scanner doesn't say so," Chris said putting the device down.

"She was one of Cathy's friends before she disappeared." replied, "she isn't Rhapsodian, she's purely human. With a little extra."

"Disappeared?' Sam asked.

"A little extra?' Chris said raising an eyebrow.

"One of Cathy's friends?" Danny said turning to the blonde who was chatting excitedly to the brown eyed girl.

"Yes, she had quite a lot of friends back in Rhapsodia," Mr,Smith said looking fondly at his granddaughter.

It had never occurred to me about Cathy's social life back in Rhapsodia, Danny thought to himself looking at the duo outside.

"You guys!" Cathy exclaimed pulling the trio with her elastic arms, "meet Elise!"

"Hello," the girl said raising a hand, "nice to meet you."

"Hi, my names Sam," Sam said taking charge.

"My names Chris, nice to meet you," Chris said.

"The name's Danny," Danny said.

"Ooohhh we are gonna have so much fun!" Cathy cheered excitedly.

Elise's POV

Danny, Sam, Chris and Cathy I thought to myself as Cathy talked animatedly to the trio. Sam and Chris standing next to each other looking at each other with eyebrow's raised and Danny who looked at Cathy surprised.

I smiled to myself, Danny and Cathy. Sam and Chris. Time for some match making.

Its obvious Danny might have locked up feelings for Cathy so did Cathy for Danny whereas Sam and Chris might have probably made it obvious. Ah but they're 12, I shook my head, it's not as though they're interested in love yet.

"Hey so Elise," Danny asked walking to me with the others, "you don't exactly look 12, how old are you?'

"14," I replied.

"In Rhapsodian years?" Inquired Chris.

I laughed at that, "nope, I'm human so in human years."

"So how did you guys meet?' Sam asked looking at Cathy, we both looked at each other. Should we tell them?

"I have some marshmallows in the kitchen if you want,' Mr,Smith asked coming in the nick of time.

"Ooohhh sounds good!" Cathy twirled, "have you had marshmallows, Elise?! I'm sure you have!"

I smile and and nod but I knew the trio were still looking at me as though I was going to have a second head pop up.

"Let's go you guys!" Cathy yelled out gesturing them to go into the house with Mr,Smith at her side.

Sam and Chris walked together but Danny looked at me a suspicion glint in his eye.

Ohhhhh boy, what is this guy thinking? I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen.

Danny's POV

There's something weird about that Elise girl, I better ask Sam and Chris about it! I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen seeing Elise talk to Cathy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry this is a seriously short chapter as this won't let me upload another document into it in copy and pastel.I hope you guys like it anyway! To make it up for it, I'm updating another super long chapter onto this for the next chapter!

Sam's POV

It has been more than a week since Elise came and she had fit right in although we all still have our slight suspicions of her but Cathy thinks she's fine so we went along with it. The weird thing was that there hasn't been any alien activity for a while..

"It's strange," Chris stated as we sat beside each other in Science, putting down his bag. I moved my chair a bit as the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"The fact that there's no alien activity?" I asked him. He nodded at that. All of a sudden I just realised, his hair shade was unique and quite..amazing? What am I thinking?

"That," Chris nodded in acknowledgment, his hair ruffles a bit and all of a sudden I want to run my fingers through it, ok this has gotta stop! "And also that it feels as though Elise is watching us" he added. I nodded at that. It had seem as though she was watching at us but not Ina suspicious way more of like she was squealing on the inside or her eyes were filled with adoration. It was strange but it made me feel like giggling,

"Hey, where's Danny and Cathy?" I suddenly realised my two friends weren't here,

"You're right, where could they have gone?" Chris said, worry in his eyes as he looked around the room.

Normal POV

"How did you get to know Elise anyway?' Danny asked Cathy, annoyance sealed in his voice. He hated to admit it but lately Cathy has been talking to her a lot, kind of abandoning the MBC. Oh yeah what about the time she had gone all ga ga over Jeremy? You just brushed it off, a thought came to his mind,his eyes widened.

"I actually came to Earth when I was 5," Cathy responded and turned to Danny, "you ok Danny? You look like you swallowed a slug."

"Do I?" Danny asked, touching his face.

"Yeah! We have slugs in Rhapsodia except they may be radioactive...," Cathy said clenching her fist and puffed her cheeks.

Danny stared at her a while before averting his eyes away, "oh I see...come on let's go to Science class."

"We better run for it, we're late," Cathy said smiling slightly.

Danny immediately snapped his head to her realising the hallway was empty and groaned, "Awh this reeks

!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey you guys, so this is the next chapter, just letting you know my updating won't be consistent and I won't normally be able to upload several chapters at once. I might not update this week due to the work I'm receiving from school and such. Anyway I hope you enjoy this longer chapter!

Cathy's POV

I wonder if earthlings normally feel their cheeks growing red and their heart beating fast and feel this weird tingly ness in their chest because that's how I felt when I saw Danny. Or maybe I'm sick, I thought to myself but shuddered, I wasn't in the mood of Grandpa's antidotes as I took a seat beside Danny during Science.

"Hey Cath, we didn't have any homework did we?" Danny asked me, he turned, his emerald eyes on me, he called me Cath, I thought to myself smiling before it was pummeled by another thought, but he always calls me Cath. Maybe I was just really happy today? Hmm.

"Well it's due tomorrow," I replied, "but I'm done with it." Eventhough it irked me on how Mr,Fusster keeps saying on how aliens don't exist. I mean, he doesn't even realise there's an alien in his class! Whatever diploma he got, he better return it!

"Tomorrow? Great, I need to ask Chris for help again," Danny groaned to himself. He looked rather...um..what's the word..? Something Elise had always love to say. Oh yes! Cute.

Wait, what did I just think?! I thought to myself, my thoughts disarray.

I swallowed and turned to Danny, "if you want me to I could help you." Danny immediately sat up, his emerald eyes glinting with excitement, a broad grin on his face.

"Thanks, you're the best Cath! Meet me outside of the park? He offered, because we both knew if it was at clubhouse he wouldn't be able to concentrate. At all.

I nod and felt my heart do that weird thing. I out my hand on my chest, eyes looking downwards. What's wrong with me?

After school...

"Thanks again helping Cathy, the Danny wouldn't be able to ever finish his work without a little help," Danny said to me, pointing his thumb to himself giving me a toothy grin. I laughed.

"No problem The Danny, we are team aren't we?" I said smiling as I walked with him to the park. He winked at me.

"You bet!"

"Oh Danny~" we heard a familiar voice. We turned to see...Wendy.. She was running here and I turned to Danny who didn't take his eyes off of her, mouth opened as he tried to look presentable.

I could feel my stomach squeeze.

"H-hey W-Wendy!" Danny stuttered when Wendy approached us, I couldn't help but frown slightly. Why was he stuttering? Actually he always stutters when she's around and turns into a goopy mess...as though they're the only two people in the world.

"So like I was wondering if you want to head to the ice cream parlour with me? Like now?" She said leaning in slightly and batted her eyelashes. Was this some ritual? I thought to myself.

"Like totally!" Danny said completely forgetting about the plan. I also realised that Danny's speech would change and sound like Wendy's.

"Awesome!" Wendy grinned at me as she tugged his hand, pulling him away.

Away from me.

Danny blushed and followed her, leaving me.

As as I stand outside of the park with my chest feeling tighter than ever.

"Yeah.." I mumble to myself softly, "...a team.." As I see Danny and Wendy walk away.

At Home...

"I'm home grandpa! Elise!" I said walking into the house. Right now Elise was staying in the guest room beside my room.

"How was school?" Grandpa greeted me as I walked into the living room.

"It was good," I said trying to smile, well I wasn't lying..it was after school when it happened.

Grandpa however was fixing so etching and nodded. I put my bag on the couch.

"What are you doing Grandpa?" I asked peering close.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Grandpa answered me, "I got this through the galaxy delivery, and the galactic Commander has asked me to figure it out what it is."

"Why don't you ask Chris? He's great at this stuff," I suggested. Grandpa chuckled.

"I think I can do it Cathy, Elise is in her room by the way," he turned and winked at e me, "I think you want to talk some girl stuff to her." I blushed at that, how did Grandoa know?

"Call it a family instinct," Grandpa said answering my thoughts, I laughed, "ok thanks Grandpa!" As I walked up the stairs and knocked on Elise's door.

Elise opened the door smiling but it immediately turned to a frown, "what's wrong Cath?" I cringed to think Danny called me by that nickname this morning at school.

Elise ushered me in and I lied on her bed as she sat next to my feet.

"Well Danny.." I said sighing not wanting to remember what I saw which was strange I always see Danny and Wendy together and that has never fazed me..but then again I haven't properly looked either, I was always thinking about something else when they were together.

"The one with spiky brown hair and emerald eyes?" Elise asked, I nodded.

"Yeah,," I said as I rolled to my side, hugging a pillow I just grabbed from the bed, "well today, he and I were supposed to meet at the park after school to help finish his homework but this girl, I mean, Wendy, came and asked me if they wanted to go to the ice cream parlour and well Danny always had a crush on her.,so I guess it was a dream come true for him? And they left me there.,"  
Elise ruffled my hair gently.

"I don't know," I started now feeling anger bubbling in me, "why am I feeling all these weird things?"

"What weird things?" Elise asked me worried.

"Whenever I see Danny can't stop thinking about him or wanting to talk to him, this has happened ever since I met him, and now, I feel chest grow tighter so does my stomach, my heart do this weird thing..is this how normal earthlings feel?" I asked turning to Elise who had some amusement in her eyes, half worried,half amused.

"Well sometimes around a certain someone," she said smiling.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked sitting up, wanting to know more.

"Cathy you're gonna have to figure it out, it'll mean something if you do," she grinned, "but don't worry there comes a stage where every human feels that weird feeling."

"So this is normal?" I confirmed with her.

She nodded.

"Phew!' I said plopping to the bed putting my hands over my face, "thank the galaxy!"

Elise simply smiled, "oh yeah did tell you you could invite Sam for a sleepover?"

I immediately shot up, "a sleepover?!oh boy! Oh boy!" I jumped up and ran down the stairs.

My first ever sleepover!

Sam's POV

Argh! Why we are getting so much work!? I thought to myself as I scribbled furiously into my notebook before I felt my V Com hum and hear it beep. Finally! Some alien activity! I thought to myself as I answered the it's from Cathy.

I was was just about to tell her that the V Com wasn't for chatting but her eyes looked sad so instead,

"Hey Cathy!"

"Hi Sam! Guess what? I get to have a sleepover! A normal earth girl thing! Want to come over?!"

I grinned, I forgot Cathy would always be intrigued and happy about these Earth things. "Sure Cathy!" But then my face got serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. I saw her fidget her eyes averting my serious gaze.

"Well um, Danny and I were supposed to meet up to help finish his work but Wendy.." Cathy stopped after the word, Wendy, I clenched my fist. Grr..Wendy! I swear that girl! And Danny! How dare he ditched Cathy!

"Say no more, Cathy, I'll meet you there!" I said to her through the V Com. Cathy's eyes lit up and she screamed for joy as she skipped happily. I smiled at her reaction and called Chris.

"Hey Sam, I thought the V Com was only for emergencies or alien activity," Chris greeted me. His eyes..wait argh! Sam what's wrong with you?! I mentally scolded myself.

"Well this is an emergency, sort of," I said trailing at the sort of, "Danny ditched Cathy for Wendy and now I'm heading over to Cathy's house for a sleepover. You think you can talk to Danny about this?"

Chris nodded, "sure thing, i was heading out anymore to get more milk, I can't believe Danny would even ditch Cathy for Wendy, even if she's his crush."

"I know," I replied gritting my teeth, "crushes are stupid." After I said that I felt like taking it back and Chris looked away looking a bit red.

Wait don't tell me..I thought to myself my insides all scrambled.

"Do you like Wendy too?" I asked him suspiciously. Chris stared at me eye wide before his face contorted to disgust, "no way!" I felt myself sigh in relief, but why?

"Ok thanks again Chris. See you at school," I said to him.

He gave me a smile that for some reason made my heart flutter just a bit, "bye Sam."

Ok, time to pack for that sleepover I thought to myself getting up from my chair.

Danny's POV

"So like the ski lounge was amazing.." I heard Wendy say but I couldn't concentrate. After an hour...I don't know it was just...boring... But Wendy looked cute talking but the topics she talks were bland and boring I admit.

And I also get this feeling I forgot something. My eyes immediately widened as I dropped my spoon.

Cathy!

Argh! I'm such a idiot! How could I leave my friend there?!

"Danny? Um hello? Are you listening to me?" Wendy said annoyance in her face, actually I realised besides those times she would ask me for help the was always annoyance on her face.

"Um yeah I just forgot something at the park. Got to go. See ya Wendy!" I said hurriedly taking all my stuff. Something important. Someone important.

Before Wendy could say another word I was already out of the parkour as I looked around, the sun was setting.

I saw Chris walking towards me with a frown on his face.

"Danny how could you-" I cut him off, "I know! I have to apologise to her!" Chris looked surprised, "you knew?!"

"Just now," I said, Chris nodded, "well Cathy and Sam are having a sleepover over at 's face."

"Thanks buddy," I said to him as I dashed off.

"Good luck!" I heard him call out.

I need all the luck I have,


	4. Chapter 4

Elise's POV

"I can't believe him!' Sam yelled aloud as she punched the pillow, "you don't just ditch your friend!" Cathy sighed as she tucked her knees underneath her chin hugging the pillow instead of torturing it like Sam.

"It's normal," Cathy said looking upset, I hated seeing my friends upset feeling a pang in my heart, Cathy has never been this upset, "I mean he always tries to impress her, stares at her, always asks her out, and he didn't even have second thoughts on saving her life! Hurting his!"

"Cathy, he is your friend," Sam gritted her teeth as she put the pillow down, stressing the word friend, "and you should've seen him every time you get hurt, he gets mad, more mad then usual. And when you couldn't morph and couldn't come back, he was determined to get you back more than ever, even wanting to kill Nossida. And we are a team!"

"You couldn't morph?!" I said shocked.

"It's a long story," Cathy replied as she sighed once more.

"Isn't it weird," Cathy commented, "HE tried to um... What's the word to Wendy?"

"Hug?" I suggested.

"No, a bit more than that.., "

"Kiss?"

"Right, right!" Cathy said nodding, "and he gets all disgusted when he figured out I kissed Elton on the cheek. But not as disgusted as I was on that picnic with Jeremy."

This Jeremy kid is really getting on my nerves after what Cathy told me about him. We heard a knock on the door.

"Cathy?"

Well if it isn't Danny himself, I stood up and was about to open the door.

"No Elise!" Cathy whisper shouted.

"Open it!" Sam said, "so I can punch him!"

"Cathy I know you're in there," Danny said, sounding upset. He should be anyway, for ditching Cathy.

"Cath..please..." His tone dropped. Cathy stared at the door before sighing.

"Open the door Elise."

I turned the doorknob to see Danny, panting and looked tired. He must've ran here from the other side of town, "can I speak to Cathy?" I raised an eyebrow at him but gestured Cathy to come here to which she reluctantly obliged.

"Can I talk to you?" Danny asked almost pleadingly.

"We already are," Cathy replied. I patted Sam's shoulders, "calm down, girl." Sam stopped her glare and sighed, "yeah yeah.."

Sam's POV

"Who is this Wendy anyway?" Elise asked as Danny and Cathy went outside. I clenched my fist again.

"Danny's crush. He always let's the team down cause of her, asking him to do stuff, she always comes up to him and fake faints.." I said angrily, "and now she somehow manipulated him to ditch Cathy!" Elise stared at me for a moment before putting on a thinking face.

"Or maybe Wendy likes..." That was when both of our eyes widened.

"Or maybe Wendy likes Danny!"

"Right just what we need a couple," I said sighing.

"Oh no! We can't tell Cathy this!" Elise said panicking her eyes bulged out.

"Why?" I demanded, "Cathy's our friend!"

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Elise panic written all over her face,

"Because Cathy likes Danny!"

I blinked back.

"HUH?!"

Cathy's POV

"HUH?!' I heard Sam yell. "Oh no what happened to Sam?!" I asked worried about to run to the room but I felt Danny grab my wrist, "Wait Cathy!"

"I'm sure Elise can take care of her," Danny continued as he slowly us looped his fingers from my wrist. I don't know why..I kind of missed the feeling..

"Listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry," He said rubbing his neck, "I didn't mean to ditch you. I mean Wendy came and I just dazed off.."

my heart dropped and shattered into a million pieces.

"Right," I said smiling although it hurt, "cause Wendy's your crush," I said slowly. It hurt even more than all the combined times the aliens had hurt me and my friends.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling, his eyes lightening up, "I'm glad you understand Cath." "Hey I AM your friend right?" I said still grinning, my face aching.

"Of course you are!" Danny said, "you should be proud to be friends with The Danny!" What was this called again? I've read it somewhere.

Friendship world?

Ship zone?

Zone friend?

Friend zone.

What did it mean again? I can't remember I just know it explains this situation perfectly.

"Cath, you okay?" Danny asked me worried. I must've been thinking too long I thought to myself feeling deflated about myself. About Danny.

He he was here standing right in front of me, his brown hair spiking up in all directions, emerald eyes glimmering in the dark.

And yet.

He felt galaxies away.

Sam's POV

"Wait what? Cathy likes Danny?!" I exclaimed loudly. "Shhhhh!" Elise said looking at the door, "I think she does. She was talking to me on how she keeps thinking about and heart being all she was so upset just now about the Wendy and Danny thing!"

"Great more complications," I groaned aloud until I felt my V Com buzz.

"Finally! Alien activity!" I said happily. Ok so maybe these things aren't supposed to be treated lightly but life has been dull.

"You think they're done talking yet?" Elise asked aloud. The door slammed open with Danny and Cathy all geared up.

I turned to Elise as I changed into gear, "does that answer your question?"

"Guys! Alien spotted near the park by the forest!" Chris said running into the room.

"I'll come," Elise stated standing up.

"Um no offence Elise, but how do I put this.." Danny started, "are you even a Monster Buster?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully, "I am part elementalist though so I can lend a helping hand."

"Elementalist?!" We all yelled in unison except for Cathy. I shook my head, "ok then! No time! Let's go to the clubhouse!"

We all nodded.

"Right!"

A/N Sorry for not updating this story in a while so here's an extra long chapter :)


End file.
